


Tension

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [93]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massages, Minor Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Sexual Tension, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:I believe Buck has multiple secret skills, and one of them is that he picked up some chiropractic and therapeutic moves he remembers from when he was rehabbing. Eddie wrenches his back badly, but does his best to hide it. Buck of course notices. Chris is away at Abuela's so Eddie thinks he's going to be in for a lonely and painful night. He's laying facedown and in agony on his bed when suddenly there are hands on him. It's Buck and he is here to soothe ALL of Eddie's aches and pains.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 315





	Tension

The job had many perks. Eddie had found a family that loved and accepted him. He had a best friend who cared for him and his son. But the job also had its downfalls. It was emotionally straining. It was also physically straining. Injuries were pretty much inevitable, even though Buck tended to be the accident prone one. But the others had their fair share of injuries. Which is why Eddie wasn’t too surprised to hear his back pop when he and Chim were lifting a steel beam.

He groaned as the pain shot down his leg and Chim looked at him with concern.

“You okay man?”

“Yeah my back just popped. Lift.”

They managed to move the beam off the victim and get him transported. On the ride home Bobby noticed how Eddie was sitting uncomfortably.

“You okay Diaz?” he asked through the headset.

“Yeah, just popped my back on that call. Nothing some tylenol won't fix.”

“Okay. let me know if it gets worse, Hen might need to check you over.”

“I will.”

Bobby seemed satisfied and when they made it back to the station he downed a few tylenol and went to stretch out for a while in the bunk room.

The universe seemed to be on his side and for the last hour of his shift he didn’t have to move from his position.

He limped out to his car painfully and then limped into his house. He was thankful Chris was having a sleepover with Abuela, he hated for his son to see him in pain, but that also meant he was in for a lonely, painful night.

He took a quick shower, washing the dirt and sweat of the day from his skin and reveling in the soothing feeling of the warm water. He halfway dried off and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt then collapsed face first on his bed. He groaned as he stretched, feeling his back crack again painfully.

He couldn’t even bring himself to look up when he heard a key enter the lock of his door. No robber would have a key and even if they did he didn’t have the energy to try and stop them.

“Eddie,” Buck’s voice floated up the stairs. “Eddie I’m here to rob you.”

Eddie didn’t have the energy to respond.

“Marco,” Buck called out.

“Polo,” Eddie called back.

“Hey man, why are you face down in the bed? Did you give up on life?”

“Yes,” Eddie mumbled into the pillow.

“Why?” Buck sat on the edge of the bed and poked his side with his finger.

Eddie’s muffled groan was his only reply.

“What’s wrong Eds? Seriously.”

“Popped my back at work,” it took a lot of effort to roll over and face Buck without crying. “It hurts like a son of a bitch.”

“Roll back over,” Buck instructed.

“Why?” Eddie asked as he did what he was told.

Buck’s warm hands pushed his t-shirt up and rubbed over his back.

“Dude you’re tense. You need to meditate or something damn.”

Buck moved over his lower back, pushing firmly as he found a knot.

“Jesus,” Eddie jumped.

“Sorry, does that hurt?”

“Yeah, little bit. Where did you learn to do that?”

“I picked up on some stuff during my various pt sessions. That feel better?”

He pushed harshly on a particularly big knot and Eddie groaned in relief as the pain subsided.

“You’re never leaving. Quit your job, you’re staying here as my personal masseuse. I’ll pay you if you never stop doing that.”

Buck laughed and moved up to Eddie’s shoulders and neck.

“I don’t think I can do that. Sorry buddy.”

Eddie groaned and sunk bonelessly into the bed.

“Feel better,” Buck asked, taking his hands away.

“Yeah a lot,” Eddie flipped over onto his back to face him. “What were you doing here anyway?”

“I uh- I was bored,” Buck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I knew Christopher wasn’t home so I came over to hang out. Sorry for showing up unannounced.”

“Buck I wouldn’t have given you a key if I didn’t want you to come over,” Eddie laughed as he sat up and patted Buck’s arm. “I would have called you to come over if I hadn’t come home and collapsed.”

Buck nodded slowly, “So movie night? Preferably something without talking animals and a song every three minutes.”

“Sounds great.”

Eddie pushed himself off the bed and he and Buck headed downstairs. Buck popped popcorn while Eddie picked out a movie.

“The Hangover?”

“Sounds good.”

Buck returned with the popcorn as Eddie was pressing play. He settled down next to his best friend and Buck leaned against him, placing the bowl between them.

Eddie settled a hand on Buck’s neck, massaging gently.

“Feels good,” Buck mumbled, leaning his head down onto Eddie’s shoulder, getting more comfortable.

Eddie didn’t reply, just continued rubbing his neck, getting rid of the tension Buck was holding there.

By the time the movie was over they were boneless against each other, half asleep.

That’s how Carla and Christopher found them the next morning, Eddie leaned back against the couch, Buck asleep on his shoulder.

“Come on Christopher,” Carla whispered. “Get your backpack. We don’t need to wake them.”


End file.
